Come and Find Me
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: After a mysterious man attacks Droite, Kaito has no choice but to somehow get her out of her comatose state. Trapped within her own body, he decides to go inside her mind to try and bring her to the surface again. But there are some things that Droite wants hidden, and her inner demons are determined to keep Kaito away from painful memories-and Droite herself.
1. Gone

**_A/N: So, this is a story I've wanted to do for a long time. Just one of those things, y'know!_**

**_*warnings for certain content that might trigger some people_**

* * *

When she was thrown up against the door of a car, Droite coughed, her lungs heaving to get air into her body. She felt a trickle of blood slip from the corner of her mouth, but her arms refused to move, frozen along with the rest of her body in fear. Her opponent gazed at her through dark brown hair, his eyes hidden but his insane smirk not. It unnerved her greatly, but unable to move, she simply watched him as he grew closer.

"I've been looking for you for nearly a century," he said, kneeling down beside her. The AR vision was still active, but she felt practically everything he had done to her. His dragon remained on the field, even though the duel had ended in her defeat. "You know, you're very special."

"Get away from me, _freak_," she hissed, lifting her head to glare at him. Still unable to see his eyes, she narrowed her gaze on his weird brown bangs. "Leave me alone."

"Oh,_ now_, that wouldn't be fun," he replied with a snicker. Grazing his hand underneath her chin, he leaned in close. "Sleep tight, my darling. Maybe your Prince Charming will come save you~!"

Droite couldn't move as he slipped his hand over her face, shutting her eyes with his fingers. The darkness that took over scared her, but she held on even as the electrical shocks flooded her limbs and caused her to scream. Arching back against the car, she felt something cold wrap around her midsection, constricting slowly and forcing her heart to beat frantically.

And then she felt nothing at all.

…

…

Kaito wasn't particularly good with people he didn't know. Hell, most people probably didn't, but he was exceptionally bad. He absolutely refused to speak to others outside his little comfort circle. Even speaking now to Yuma was difficult. But since the Numbers had disappeared back to their own dimension, he was taking things easier. As Yuma had said, he needed to lighten up.

But still, he just found people _repulsive_.

Unfortunately, when someone he knows has been hurt and is rescued by someone unknown, Kaito had no choice but to question said someone. It made him uncomfortable, made him want to hide and possibly vomit because his nerves filled with electricity that created the shakes he was so known for. When the bustle of Heartland Tower became even more chaotic that it usually was, he went down to the lobby to check what everyone was freaking out about.

Seeing Droite in some random guy's arms, completely unconscious and showing no signs of response to the people yelling around her, lit alarms within Kaito's mind. Something definitely wasn't right, especially with how the female duelist's condition seemed to stay the same no matter what the guy that was holding her did.

Shoving people out of the way, Kaito went over to the man, whom appeared suspicious with that freaky brown hair of his and glowing green eyes. The blonde gazed over his female friend as he spoke. "What happened to her?" he questioned.

"I just so happened to be walking down the street when I saw her collapse," the man replied, handing her over. "She said to take her here before she passed out. She's been out cold since I found her."

The fact that he hadn't bothered to call an ambulance peeved Kaito just a bit. He held Droite as best he could, one arm underneath her knees, the other under her shoulders. Her head lolled backwards, her bangs falling sideways to cover her left eye (which still had her D-Gazer tattoo activated). Kaito nodded towards the man and turned, glaring down the nurses who tried to attend to the woman who lay in his arms.

Kaito simply ignored the man who had brought the fallen duelist in, even though the guy tried to get his attention numerous times. But the blonde knew better than to trust that man; the vibe was just too ominous around him. Besides, Droite had told Kaito at one time that if she were to ever fall in a duel to not save her. It was something they had agreed on nearly a year ago.

"Orbital," he spoke upon getting down to his lab, "Run tests on her, will you? I have a feeling that the guy that brought her in did something to her."

"Of course, K-Kaito-sama," the robot stated, zipping across the room to prepare a table to lay her on and turn several computers on. Kaito went over to the table, which had a white cloth draped over it, and laid Droite down on top of it. She was warm, he noted, a bit warmer than normal.

"Check her temperature," he ordered. Orbital came over without protesting and placed a sensor on the woman's forehead, holding out a thin tablet to Kaito, who took it quickly and noted the information which appeared on the screen. "Mm, a little over thirty-eight degrees Celsius. She's running a bit of a fever, but there doesn't seem to be a reason why."

"Kaito-sama," Orbital piped up, catching his master's attention. "In order to monitor her to figure out what is wrong, her clothing must be removed. Is that a problem for you, Kaito-sama, since you are a male and all…?" Don't get Orbital wrong; he never questioned his master unless he thought it was completely necessary. But Kaito was a young adult, and this was a beautiful woman they were going to treat; Orbital didn't like to put females in vulnerable situations with males capable of being overcome by hormones (Obomi managed to get him to think this way, which in all honesty, isn't very surprising).

Kaito was indeed taken off-guard by the question, but he sighed. "Orbital, I know you're concerned, even if it is me, but I respect Droite enough not to do anything to her in that manner."

"Alright, Kaito-sama. Forgive my rudeness." Orbital went to perch on a chair in front of a computer, extending his many wire-fingers to type on the keyboard. "I will prepare this while you get her clothing off."

Kaito was a bit nervous, yes, but he batted it down and out of his mind. He wasn't going to do anything to the poor girl, who was completely unaware of what was going on. He simply unclipped her jacket and managed to get it off, setting it to the side before he took her other clothing off. Now, he had to admit that he became a little worried upon seeing her full frame, since she was extremely skinny, but he didn't take any action. Leaving her undergarments on, Kaito turned to look at his robot servant.

"You done yet?" he questioned. Orbital let out an affirmative noise, and multiple sensors, attached to wires, lowered from a pod above the table. They attached themselves to Droite's skin, lighting up the screens with her vital signs.

"Heart rate at ninety beats a minute," Orbital began, listing everything on the screens. "Temperature at thirty-nine degrees Celsius. Oxygen intake is at medium levels." He paused. "Overall, she is healthy, despite her near skeletal appearance and slight fever."

"Then why did she pass out?" Kaito questioned. This involved something more than just her health; this was something that hadn't made affected anyone since the debut of the Numbers War. Carefully, Kaito decided to try and use Photon Hand; he had modified it to be able to check a person's soul, instead of take it. However, he had never had the chance to try the new operation out; he was far too busy researching other worlds and dimensions.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand over Droite's sternum and lowered the glowing hand into her chest. Still, she did not react; as the hand grazed her soul, Kaito knew something was off. It was as if her soul itself were locked completely; there was a thick haze around her soul, making it near impossible for him to even touch the outer layers.

"I think I know what's wrong with her," Kaito said as he lifted the Photon Hand out. Orbital switched his attention to his master as the male duelist came over to the computers. "I believe that she's somehow trapped inside her own body. Stuck in comatose but still suffering from being unable to connect with the outer world."

"You do not mean…"

"If my theory is true," Kaito replied solemnly, "I'll have no choice but to try and get her out of whatever is keeping her like this."

* * *

**_A/N: I kinda tried here. Onee-chan really wanted me to do it, so yep! Review!_**


	2. Shade

**_A/N: I'm starting to think that there's trolls roaming the ZEXAL archives… so do be warned, my readers. Just in case._**

**_Anyway, this story might have its rating upped a bit. No, there's not gonna be lemons, but there will be a ton of violence and gore (IKR, this is supposed to be Droite's head here; it ain't supposed to be like that). Another FYI from the KR._**

* * *

"Kaito-sama, are you sure this is safe?" the robot questioned as his master jumped up onto the steel table. Kaito gazed at Orbital with a frown as the IV line was inserted into his arm. "This experiment has only been tried twice before, so I am concerned about you, Kaito-sama."

"I'll be fine, Orbital," the blonde stated. He was currently only in a pair of white scrub pants, making the skin of his torso completely cold, but he dealt with it, simply because he had to do this. Droite had friends, after all, and Kaito was the only one with a strong enough mental state to even consider this option.

It was called _mind jumping_. Mind jumping was basically what it sounded like: two people in a coma can, in a way, 'jump' into each other's mind. It had been attempted by a few scientists that had decided to knock each other out in order to prove their theory right. Doctors were skeptical that it worked; some actually considered it insane. But rumors were spreading that it could be a helpful treatment for people in comas.

Kaito sighed. He had never thought he would actually be able to do this himself. Before Haruto had become sick, the Photon Duelist was frequently interested in findings in the medical field. But now, he found it… odd. Mind jumping was dangerous, and he knew that. If he 'died' inside Droite's mind, both of them would become unresponsive vegetables. However, if he managed to find her, and somehow ended up with both of their personalities stuck in one person (either him or her, depending on what happened), one would lose their body permanently while the other held both.

They wouldn't be themselves anymore.

Yeah, Kaito understood pretty damn well why is robotic partner was so worried. The risks were great and had a variety of forms. Who knew what would happen?

Kaito ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it to make it fall from his usual hairstyle. Doing so would help Orbital place electric probes on his head. Among all the other wires and things connected to him, the probes would be the last; they'd also connect him to Droite, who lay on another table beside him.

"Orbital," Kaito suddenly said, swinging his legs up onto the table and lying back. The robot turned to look at him. "Notify Gauche and my father after I go in."

"Of course, Kaito-sama." Orbital began typing on a multitude of computers, preparing for the experiment to take place.

Kaito stared up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. His heart hammered against his chest as he felt pinpricks of pain light up in his head. It was odd, feeling himself lose consciousness in this way; dying had been one thing, getting knocked out by his Photon Mode was another, but this was a whole new playing ground. It hurt, yet as soon as he shut his eyes, he was out.

Orbital could only look on in worry.

…

…

_"Help me…. **Help me**!"_

_…_

_…_

It was cold. Very cold. He thought it would be like Alice diving into Wonderland; he thought he would see objects relating to her past, falling downwards into some sort of wormhole. But none of that had happened. His eyes remained closed, but he felt so very cold… Ice prickled his bones and muscles, forcing them to constrict tightly. He couldn't move; it felt as if every inch of his body was being pressed down on by something weighing close to what he figured a semi must weigh. Ache after ache sprouted up, and he groaned.

That's when he heard footsteps, as if bare feet were hitting tile. Heavy breathing along with dripping followed the sounds, until they were practically on top of him. He felt warmth to his right, but he was still unable to move; not even his eyes wanted to open. Hands pressed into his shoulders, then around them, lifting him up from where he had been lying and throwing him backwards. Weightlessness, then slamming into something hard.

Yelling in pain, he fell to the ground. All of his muscles and bones responded and burned to life, igniting pain everywhere. It was almost as bad as the effects of Photon Mode had been. No, it was_ worse_. He bit down on his lower lip, trying his best not to cry out again. Opening his eyes slowly, he gazed at whoever had thrown him, sucking in a breath as he saw her.

This woman appeared similar to Droite; only her hair was full on black and a lot longer. The skin around her mouth and lower jaw was missing, showing off her teeth, gums, and muscles. Along with that, half of her abdomen was missing, pouring out her inner organs: her intestines fell over her right hip, bouncing with juicy noises as she stepped forward; her stomach was missing, leaving her esophagus (or what was left of it) dripping with rotten food; and blood from damaged arteries trickling out from the massive hole. She wore nothing except for a bra and a torn, pleated skirt; both of which covered in either rotten flesh or blood from her decaying body.

"Who are you?" Kaito questioned, managing to get his body to a crouching position. Her hazel eyes had no shine to them, similar to what a dead fish's eyes would take on. "Where's Droite?"

"She's locked down deep, _boy_," the woman said in a demented voice. It was as if Droite's voice had been put through some kind of mechanical processor, giving it a robotic, yet freaky tone. "The real question is, why the fuck are you in here? This is no place for someone like _you_."

"I'm here to get her out of whatever has her trapped," the blonde said, shakily standing. He leaned against the wall he had been thrown against. "Again, who are you?"

"I'm the manifestation of Droite's instincts," she stated. "I'm known as Shade. Although why someone would care is beyond me." She gazed at Kaito, eyebrows shooting upwards and her cheeks lifting, as if she were trying to smile.

The male duelist paid no mind to her, only gazing around and inspecting his surroundings. He was in a pure white hallway, which was lit by small lights that were sparsely scattered. Darkness spread in either direction, possibly hiding dangers that remained unknown. Shade noticed the caution he had, and started cackling, her decayed tongue curling around her teeth.

"What?" he questioned, irritated. Her attitude was beginning to piss him off.

"I knew you'd be tough, asshole," she stated, raising her hands to her mouth and shoving her tongue back behind her yellowing teeth. "Well, since you're stuck here for now, I'll be your guide. But you're doing all the fighting."

Kaito glared at her, wondering what she meant by 'fighting'. "Where are we?" he inquired as she came closer. He nearly gagged as the odor of her rotting body reached his nose.

"The entrance to Droite's mind," she stated, shrugging. "It's not all that exciting, but trust me, the deeper you go, the shittier it gets." She walked right in front of him, forcing him to stop breathing for a few seconds to prevent the stench from making him vomit.

He watched her as she began sashaying off. It was then that he realized that maggots were clinging to her clothing and to her hair, hiding inside the back of her skull. The back of her head looked like it had been smashed open, and greenish ooze slipped out from the injury, while flies and even more maggots slipped in and out of the ooze.

_Jesus, that's the grossest thing I've ever seen_, Kaito thought, biting the inside of his cheek and telling his stomach to calm its shit before he lost it. He started following her, avoiding the drops of blood and insect larvae she left behind as she walked, staying back a considerable distance to avoid her scent. For a while, they travelled in silence, until the hallway opened up to reveal something akin to a subway platform.

"We'll wait here," Shade said, leaning against a pillar. Kaito went over to a bench, which was also white, like everything else here, and sat down. He avoided looking at Shade, because honestly, his self-control was wearing thin; any longer and he thought he'd puke. Why Droite's instincts took on such a form, he had absolutely no clue, but it was disturbing that this woman would have such a twisted appearance. _I wonder what I'll encounter here_, he thought. When there was a scratching noise coming from the tunnel, he lifted his head and gazed in the direction of the noise.

"Shit," Shade said, her right arm splitting in half and revealing a large spike made out of her own bone. "Ever since that fucker trapped us in here, there's been nothing but bad things coming and going around here."

"What do you mean?" he asked, standing. She looked over at him, then broke off a piece of the bone and tossed it to him. He nearly vomited right there and then as the decayed muscle attached to the greying bone slid against his palms.

"You'll see," she stated, taking a fighting stance. Her intestines slipped out even further, and she used her left hand to shove them back inside her body. Kaito avoided the sight, keeping his gaze on the tunnel, where the noise grew louder.

A pack of what appeared to be dogs pounded out from the darkness, eyes glowing and mouths breaking into several pieces as they jumped onto the platform. Shade took a stance in front of Kaito, guarding him and letting out an animalistic screech. The dogs, if they could be called that, growled; all fourteen of them narrowed their eyes and glared back at the woman, tongues taking on the appearance of a snake coming from their spread jaws.

"Well, shit," was all Kaito really had to say, as he gazed at them from behind Shade. He let her go first, simply because he disliked her, and honestly, he didn't care what happened to her. As long as he didn't die, he'd be fine.

Let's just hope nothing extremely bad happens…

* * *

**_A/N: *holds out a trashcan* Sorry about Shade, bros. I even grossed myself out with this chapter. Review!_**

**_Also, I'm probably going to raise the rating in the next two chapters. Maybe earlier. If someone requests it goes up cuz of this chapter, I'll do that._**


	3. Scissors

**_A/N: It's only gonna get worse, my readers. So, if you hate gore, then don't read on from here, okay?_**

**_Also, I'm not bashing Rio here; I'm only doing what my plot tells me to do._**

* * *

The room was elegant. Very elegant indeed. However, it was very lonely. She despised the place greatly; why did that man trap her here? Even though she felt like a princess, the despair was almost too much. Her hands clasped in front of her chest, she closed the single eye that worked and sighed. Choking noises filled the large chamber, making her crinkle her nose in irritation.

"I told you to be quiet!" she screeched at the girl chained to the wall, naked and bleeding. The girl spat out a wad of blood, which landed on the red carpet below her.

"Let… me… go…" the girl spoke, coughing between her words. Droite turned around, her violet dress nearly tripping her bare feet up. Kamishiro Rio was the girl who hung from the wall, her blue hair damp with sweat and her own blood. The older female did not understand why the girl was trapped along with her in her mind, but as long as Rio was here, Droite could satisfy her murderous side.

Swiping her hand, Droite levitated a pair of scissors from a nearby desk and shot them towards the Kamishiro girl. The scissors buried themselves deep into Rio's stomach, making her scream as a large gash formed where the weapon had pierced her. The scissors opened and closed, slicing through skin, muscle, intestine, and eventually hitting her spine. Choked noises came from her as the scissors lodged themselves into her spinal column, making her lose feeling of her lower extremities.

Droite narrowed her eyes at the girl struggling to stay alive. Darkness was leeching from her orange eyes. "You are pathetic!" More scissors floated into the air, joining ranks at Droite's side. "No matter how many times I kill you, you simply regenerate and come back for more! Do you really want to suffer that much?!"

Rio raised her head weakly, blood dripping from her mouth. "Droite… s…stop this…" she begged, her breathing ragged.

The woman had nothing of it. "Kill her," she commanded, and the ten pairs of scissors that made their way to her approached Rio slowly. The girl struggled against the bindings that held her, her eyes growing larger as she watched them get closer.

"_NOOOOOOOO_!" she screamed right as the sharp cutting tools impacted her body. They all entered through the gash the first one had made, stretching her skin and tearing it to pieces. She could feel the scissors moving inside of her body, slicing through her large intestine and tearing apart her womb. A single pair slid inside of her left lung, ripping through tissue and managing to cut a hole through the skin next to her collarbone. The same pair exited her body cavity and hovered in front of her face. Its blades neared her right eye; with weak movements, she tried to get her head to turn. It wasn't enough, however; the scissors pierced her eye over and over and over, spewing pinkish liquid all over her face as it tore her eye out. The nerves and muscles were still attached to the eyeball as it was dropped to the ground.

"_Finish it_." Droite turned around, not watching as the remaining pairs of scissors went ballistic and tore Rio in half, dropping her lower body to the ground as the upper half of her torso hung from the chains. Her diaphragm was damaged so badly that her lungs and heart slipped out and onto the floor with a juicy squish.

_I don't want to keep doing this_, Droite's conscious murmured quietly. The darkness in her eyes waned just slightly. _This darkness has corrupted my mind… Rio doesn't deserve to suffer like this. Why? Why do you keep making me do this?_

"Fool," the woman growled. "Be quiet. You'll only screw up my plans worse. And besides, that girl is already starting to regenerate; she'll never die as long as you remain here."

Turning around, Droite gazed at Rio's corpse, which was slowly starting to reattach itself together. It wouldn't be long before the Kamishiro girl's suffering would begin again. The Butterfly Duelist smiled, her eyes filling with darkness once more as she began to cackle.

_…_

_…_

Kaito was moderately surprised at the sheer strength these warped canines had. Their elongated tongues had mouths and fangs of their own, snapping at Shade's legs. Every now and then, one of the dogs would tear a chunk of rotten flesh off of the woman's body, but she wasn't affected even slightly by it. She slashed at the pack, slicing a couple of their tongues off in the process and cutting into their necks. Blackened blood poured over the white platform, dirtying it beyond repair.

A dog came at Kaito, teeth bared. He dodged and slammed his boot into the animal's spine. A loud crack was heard at the canine went down to the floor, bleeding out from its mouth. Another one ran at him and he slammed the bone weapon he possessed into its ribcage, tearing out its heart in the process.

Shade was busy ripping the head of one of the dogs off with her teeth, meat and fur and blood spilling everywhere. The putrid smell or these creatures nearly made the blonde vomit, throwing him off-guard and unable to move for a split second. Unfortunately, that was just enough time for the last remaining dog to catch him from behind, sinking its teeth into the tail of his coat.

"Get off him, you motherfucking freak!" a heavily accented male voice yelled out, and the weight of the dog was lifted from the back of Kaito's jacket. He spun around just as a blonde teen boy fell from the ceiling and smashed the creature's head into the floor.

Kaito gasped for breath. "Thanks, whoever you are," he said, then nearly choking on his own saliva as the boy straightened out and turned to look at him.

This boy had the same tone of blonde Kaito had. His hair was spiked downwards neatly, as if he had taken the time to brush out the maggots that were strewn on his tattered black jacket. His left eye hung from the socket by the optic nerve, but his right one still held a grey/blue coloration to it. There was a large hole going straight through the middle of his chest, the heart and lungs missing. His skin was grey and in some places sewn together with rusted wire. Like Shade, portions of his body were missing, such as the lower part of his left leg, which had a girl's calf sewn onto his knee. Around his neck, on a necklace, was what appeared to be… _oh god_, someone's testicles.

"Hey, stranger," the boy spoke, his accent seemingly French. "Y'know, you can stop staring at my balls now. I hung 'em there for a purpose."

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Kaito snapped, ignoring the boy and shoving him away. "You're disgusting. Why would you be in Droite's mind like this?!"

"I'm her instincts, Kaito," Shade spoke softly, narrowing her orange eyes on him. "Nero here represents her emotions."

Nero nodded. "This darkness has always lingered here, making us look like shit," he explained. "It's only stronger now because it's free."

"But that still doesn't make sense." Kaito shut his eyes and leaned against a pillar. "Droite wouldn't be a nasty person like you two portray her as…"

"Get over it, lovebird," Nero scolded, kicking Kaito in the leg. "She's more fucked up than she lets on. Shit'll only get worse from this point, so I suggest you better start accepting her fucked up mind and fucked up ways and actually grow a pair of balls." He then snickered. "Unless you want mine, of course."

"Quit shitting on him like that, Nero," Shade stated just as a silent steam locomotive pulled up into the station. "C'mon you two, this train leads deeper into Droite's mind."

Nero just laughed, dragging Kaito up and patting him on the back. His shredded clothes resembled the male duelist's own perfectly, except a lot more worn. Nero waved at nobody in particular, letting the other blonde go as they boarded the train.

"Come here, baby," Shade moaned, sitting on one of the benches lewdly. Nero purred and approached her, while Kaito went into a different train car to get his own mind straight.

_I don't understand what's happening or what's going on, _he thought as he sat down on a plush white seat, _but if this is how Droite's been thinking all these years, then something bad must've happened to her. I can only hope that it's nothing too bad…_

* * *

**_A/N: Gruesome, gruesome! If anyone requests it, I will change the rating, but I'm thinking chapter five or six will be the latest that I decide to change the rating. Ja ne, and hit that REVIEW button with your nose!_**


End file.
